Preguntas sin respuestas
by Dawiv
Summary: Ella no pensaba dejarlo luchar solo, pero era algo entre él y Azula, sin embargo el miedo la hizo entrometerse. Aunque al final todo salió mejor de lo planeado, ella dejo muchas preguntas por responder... "Katara, ¿Por qué llorabas esa vez?" Le preguntó jocoso el Señor del fuego.


Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. En esté capítulo hay diálogos tomados de la serie.

**N.A: Mi nuevo reto será hacer un ONE-SHOT... ¿Lo lograré? Quien sabe, esté no lo será, pero si será corto. Disfrútenlo.**

Preguntas sin respuestas

Capítulo 1: ¿Te veré en la mañana?

Katara observaba escondida como se desarrollaba la pelea, la verdad pensó siempre que Azula era más fuerte que Zuko, pero estaba dispersa, poco concentrada, lanzaba ataques que hasta ella misma podría evadir. Como últimamente, Zuko lucía concentrado y calmado, podía ver en él el equilibrio y la paz, aunque fuese una batalla. A pesar de esto, Katara estaba tensa, no quería que lo lastimara, él había sido una gran ayuda para ella y lo apreciaba mucho; si Azula llegara a hacerle daño no sabría cómo reaccionar, ella no podía perder a nadie más, no podía perder a Zuko, y mientras más vueltas le daba a todo los hermanos de la nación del fuego continuaban luchando. Katara pensó en lo que le dijo hace un momento.

_ .-_

"_Todo irá bien" Le dijo muy tranquilo a Katara, y al mismo tiempo no del todo._

"_No confío en ella." Dijo con recelo y rabia._

"_Pero… ¿Confías en mí?" Inquirió más serio de lo que hubiese planeado._

_Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no quería admitir lo asustada que estaba. A demás, porqué pidió su ayuda si al final no iba a necesitarla, debía saberlo._

"_¿Porque me pediste acompañarte? Si no ibas a dejarme ayudar." Preguntó con la cabeza abajo._

"_Creo que en un principio… Yo solo, no quiero que te haga daño."Evadió._

"_No estás respondiéndome." Dijo seria, le tocaba a él bajar la cabeza ahora._

"_No podía hacer esto solo… Enfrentarla. Quería que vinieras porque me haces sentir seguro, si me apoyas puedo pelear con ella. Prefiero que solo observes, si así te mantienes a salvo." Concretó._

"_C-creo que de todos modos y-yo podría hacer algo para ayud-" Se detuvo cuando las manos del príncipe rozaron cada una de sus mejillas y su mirada se detuvo seria en la suya._

"_Katara. No voy a dejarte, prometo estar aquí cuando todo termine."_

"_¡¿No es eso lo único que me preocupa?!" Le evadió ruborizándose solo un poco. "¡¿Y el destino del mundo?! Y las vidas de toda esa gente inocente…" Iba a romper en lágrimas cuando Zuko la detuvo._

"_Katara, Todo irá bien." Ofreció calmándola._

"_Prométeme que te veré en la mañana." Dijo después de unos segundos. _

_Mentiría si dijera que no lo dudó, pero ella no debía saberlo "Lo prometo…" Dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa._

"_Ve." Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que se alejara._

_ del Flasback.-_

Ahora estaba allí viendo como se destrozaban, aunque no negaría que ver a Azula frustrada le resultaba divertido. Sin embargo más que frustrada parecía impotente como si rugiera de la rabia… y el dolor. Zuko comenzaba a pensar que no iba en serio, pudo haberlo derrotado ya hace un rato, pero sus ataques eran descoordinados y toscos. Pero su desesperación se hacía mayor con cada fuego que salía de sus extremidades y la fuerza que desataban era inmensa. Katara decidió que debía dejar su puesto de espectadora, no importaba lo que Zuko opinase, ella iba a estar bien; cuando llegó a la arena de batalla escuchó la voz de Zuko.

"¿No habrá rayos hoy? ¿Qué ocurre, temes que los pueda desviar?" Dijo confiado y retador.

Azula se tambaleó un poco y gritó "¡Te mostraré mis rayos!"

Moviendo su cuerpo, quizás más rápido de lo necesario Azula formó un rayo con sus manos. Sin perder la concentración ni la calma, Zuko tomó posición de esquivarlo… Todo pasó tan rápido que ni la misma Katara, a quien fue dirigido el rayo se percató de cómo el príncipe se lanzaba entre el resplandor de luz y ella. Él no sabía si había sido el que Azula atacará a la morena, pero perdió por completo la concentración, casi pudo notar como en cámara lenta el rayo penetraba en el fondo de su cuerpo, dejándolo extremadamente débil.

…

Luego de atar a la princesa con cadenas, Katara corrió hacía el heredero de la nación del fuego, mucho más angustiada de lo que pudo haber estado nunca, él se retorcía en el piso jadeando. La morena llegó hasta Zuko y le dio vuelta tomándolo de la espalda y la nuca, sintiendo su cabello entre los dedos. Él casi no respiraba, para ser realista pensaba que moriría en ese momento, y entonces vio a Katara, si había algo que lo alegraba era poder verla antes de morir, su rostro, su aroma, su voz; Si había algo que apreciaba era poder estar allí con ella.

Pero ella no lo dejaría morir, no permitiría que Zuko muriera en sus brazos. Tomó agua de su botellón y delicadamente la puso en el pecho del muchacho, rozándolo con las manos mientras le curaba. Tardó unos segundos en abrir un poco los ojos, segundos en los que Katara no sabía si podría verle en la mañana.

"Gracias, Katara…" Logró soltar jadeando.

"Creo que soy yo la que debería agradecerte." Dijo sin aliento soltando por fin las lágrimas que había retenido por tanto rato.

Zuko no podía creer que lo hubiese salvado, ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su agüita mágica… Katara ya no lo odiaba, en verdad ya no lo odiaba.

Le ayudó a levantarse, y aunque sabían ambos que se encontraba débil, se mantuvo firme junto a ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo, Zuko miró a Azula... Más que con rabia o rencor, con lástima.

Ambos se dirigieron al palacio y como era de esperar los súbditos se dispusieron a ayudarle. Él no le había dicho más nada a Katara, pero en el fondo seguía sin entender por qué lloraba. Por otra parte, una gran alegría se disparó desde la cabeza a los pies de la maestra Agua-Control, no sabía si habían ganado la guerra, no sabía si sus amigos o su hermano estaban bien, le preocupaban y mucho, pero por alguna razón eso no hacía que dejase de llorar, porque estaba feliz, su felicidad era incomparable, estaba vivo.

…

Ya había pasado todo, y no pudiese haber pasado mejor, todos estaban bien; Toph, Suki, Haru, su padre, su hermano Sokka, sus amigos y maestros… y Aang, pese a que Katara seguía confundida a cerca de sus sentimientos por el Avatar, no cabía duda de que estaba muy contenta de poder volver a verle. Pero había un problema, como la guerra había terminado, era hora de que ella tomara una decisión en cuanto a lo que realmente sentía por Aang, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, ella quería al pequeño niño, lo adoraba en serio, pero le resultaba tan difícil el imaginarse con el de esa manera. (**N.A: Se que a algunas personas les sucede esto, que hay alguien que les gusta mucho, pero no podrían imaginarse con esa persona...**) No quería lastimarle, pero ella también tenía sentimientos.

**N.A: Cielos... De verdad esperaba que fuese un one-shot... Creo que no sirvo para eso :S ... Pero será corto lo prometo, esperen las siguiente entrega, besitos****

**Dawiv.**


End file.
